Hand held grass and weed trimmers, using a rotating filament or a plastic rod to accomplish the trimming, are used widely in lawn maintenance. The trimmers generally are characterized by an elongated body in the form of a narrow shaft having forward and rear ends. A spool of cutting filament or a series of plastic rods generally are mounted at the forward end of the trimmer and a length of filament is unwound from the spool so as to perform the cutting action as the spool is rotated at high speeds. Although the trimmer is typically equipped with a shield at the forward end of the trimmer near the cutting filament, the shield is only marginally effective. As the trimmer operates, grass and weed clippings will reach the user, leaving the user covered in grass, weeds, and other small debris. This will leave the user dirty and oftentimes feeling sticky and uncomfortable and his clothing dirty and oftentimes stained. Depending upon the flora the user is working in, he can also get covered with residues from noxious plants such as poison ivy oil and painful briars which could leave the user in need of medical treatment.
Though there are many protective coverings available to protect the user of a hand held weed and grass trimmer, they are primarily concerned with protecting the user from injury due to impact from flying debris such as stones and twigs. As such, they are not comfortable to wear nor are they purposed to keep the wearer and his clothing clean and dry. Schaub (U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,593) attempts to provide a protective covering. While providing a protective covering, the covering Schaub teaches is designed to provide a leg protector which when subjected to a repetitive impact absorbs the impact of flying debris. Schaub does not teach a protector which provides protection of the user's shoes nor does he teach a weather resistant protective covering. The protective covering taught by Schaub uses weights to keep the protective covering from bunching up on the user's legs so it is questionable whether the protective covering is truly lightweight. The protective covering taught by Schaub fits snuggly around the user's upper leg so it is questionable whether the protective covering is truly comfortable.
The present invention provides an extremely light weight, breathable, adjustable, comfortable, and cleanable covering for the operator of a hand held weed and grass trimmer or sprayer.